


late night (s in the middle of june) thoughts

by ternall



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Miraculous Ladybug Fusion, Bad Haiku, Caesar cipher, Canon LGBTQ Character, Crack, Dadbattle (Friday Night Funkin'), Family Gatherings, Fluff, LOL look at the next tag i didn't know it existed, Last Friday Night, Mentions of songs, Multi, Random & Short, Song: Sweater Weather (The Neighbourhood), Song: That's What I Like (Bruno Mars), Video: TOMMYINNIT IS DEAD - CRAB RAVE - [DREAM SMP], also known as dODODODO from manhunt, awkwardness just awkwardness, be supportive my dudes :), c!tommy is gone crab rave /hj, crow hours + sad hours :')(, deep thinking?? ig, dream but not the green man type, ex-crushes, guys look lore in a crackfic whaaaaa, headcanons, hoes, how is there no whitty tag grrrr, incorrect quotes supremacy, mmm yummy finger, no beta we die like c!jschlatt, not me flooding the tags, oh well, or else /hj, prideboo :), psychosis /j, quesadilla (why is there no quesadilla tag), the actual noun version :') also my subconscious wants content, too lazy to put all the characters? have no fear just put [insert fandom] emsemble :), trance music for racing game, wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 11,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ternall/pseuds/ternall
Summary: read some of my incredibly sophisticated musings (i promise they're good)-uploaded daily until may 31, 2021! (incomplete)
Relationships: 1 & 2, Dream SMP Ensemble & Dream SMP Ensemble, Original Character & Original Character, original character & voice
Comments: 13
Kudos: 5





	1. guide :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a guide, that's all :)

🌸 - fluff, generally happy vibes

🥚 - absolute crack

(get it because eggs crack)

⬛ - funky in the bad way, possible tw

🏮 - voice/lore content pogggg

🦋 - dsmp dsmp dsmp (dreamsmp)

🎤 - fnf (friday night funkin', stan whitty for clear skin)

🐞 - ml (miraculous ladybug)

⛰️ - hxh (hunter x hunter but the x is silent)

⚠️ - MASSIVE and when i say massive i MEAN massive tw

🚫 - no content, literally nothing, highly advise you skip

also none of the chapters are connected (except the voice ones) so you can skip around if you want

pre-voice content is always marked with a

* * *

so if you see that

_it's epic voice time_

_-_

me: sees line anywhere

me: *insert your new boyfriend woOO*

-

also if you're only here for the lore just go to the chapters with a 🏮

then scroll down until you reach the

* * *

and read til' the end of that chapter

do this in chronological order and you'll have up to the most recent lore!

voice/lore chapters may not be daily, since they are exhausting to write

after the first three days (in a row) of writing voice/lore content i had to take breaks and post the next morning twice because it was making my sleep schedule funkier than it already was

(and that's not a very good thing)

so yeah

keep on the lookout for the 🏮 :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will be adding more as the number of chapters grow


	2. 🌸🥚 february 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 and 2 have a chat

1: bro you're such a hoe

2: well

2: you know what they say

1: you are what you eat?

2: correct! i eat hoes for breakfast, lunch, and dinner

2: and dessert

2: sometimes

1: like the intercourse kind or the cannibalism kind?

2: what

1: you know

1: the human kind

2: oh, those disgust me

2: i get mine from home depot!

1: you what

2: sometimes they have a buy one get one free type of deal so obviously i buy a lot to keep for later

1: i

1: why am i your friend


	3. 🌸🥚 february 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's schlatt time

so you're walking down the street one day and notice a man in a yankees cap sporting suspisciously large sideburns.

suddenly, he pulls you to the side, leans over, and whispers in your ear:

_you're my favorite white boy_

and this is not only weird, since he is a complete stranger, but also because

\- you're not even white

\- you're also not a boy

you may be confused, but i will tell you what has just happened.

you have just encountered a _wild jebediah fucking schlatt_ _. it spreads positivity and wholesomeness wherever it goes. stan jebediah schlatt for clear skin, a voice in the back of your arm submits._

as you watch schlatt schlatt-walk away, you wistfully think:

_truly amazing, that some people would do this incredible thing._


	4. 🥚 february 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last friday night but it's a terrible reco-something

after 6-7 years of not listening to this

i try to remember it

enjoy??

there's a stranger in my bed

there's a stranger in my head

litter all around the room

pink flamingos in the pool

there's a lock on mini bar

he just passed out in the yard

mommy's on the barbecue

there's a hippie on the loose

it's just all so bright

ended up all alright

we're screwed (oh well)

just a flaoun doun curse (?????)

what a pretty shirt

it's true (damn)

last friday night

and we drank too many shots

and we drank too many shots

and we drank too many shots

last friday night

and we drank too many shots

and we drank too many shots

and we drank too many shots

last friday night

do it all again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i looked at the lyrics and oh my goodness what have i done


	5. 🥚⬛ february 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> m

monika and whiskey

(a little bit of monika in my life)

just touched a ps4 for the first time, feelin' good

*piano playing*

making my way downtown

walkin' fast

aqoabshsmwbqas

danananananana

danananananana

and i wonder

are the straights ok

no but seriously are they ok

*gestures at hype house*

what in the emerald hot dog juice is that

when your phone battery is at 69% B)

then it changes to 68% the second you notice B(

i heard philza minecraft's disembodied voice in my dream as i chopped a blue lobster-man-thing in the neck whilst running from the law

don't

don't ask??? (just kidding, ask away)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no, i never commit crimes it's just that dream!me doesn't like people or civilization


	6. 🌸🥚 february 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the grind is real boys (and when i say boys i mean everyone)

haha i purposely scarred myself for life

time to go read fluffy sbi fics 😃

apparently on chinese new year you're not supposed to do work

so i ground

(grinded?)

(i did the grind)

no thoughts, just characters with a helmet that covers their entire head

(and you can't see through them)

(but they can see out)

those characters also give off bottom vibes for some reason

me searching for a song i found by typing in one of the lyrics: haha yes am smart

_it's ~~thinking~~ speedrun time_

||: dududududdudududududu

dududududdudududu

dodOdODO

dududududdudududu

dududududdudududu

dodOdODO

_ch-_ :||

not me putting the repeat symbol

tips for making cool name:

\- ae

\- ei

\- ph

\- th

\- ry

\- hr

\- gh

\- nr

\- yp

\- ui

uh yeah that's it for today

(gonna go read some fluff now)


	7. 🌸 february 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> being a streamer is hard

i want to be a streamer

but my parents said, "no."

use correct grammar, people!

use correct, grammar people!

use correct grammar people!

the only good wattpad fics

\- use correct grammar

\- have a unique plot

\- don't include one direction

yeah, my standards are pretty high

anyways

i want to be a streamer

and have an iconic catchphrase

i was thinking about the phrase,

" **bird** "

but i realized that it's too close to grian's

" **pesky bird** "

too iconic for me

i'd also need a theme song

like a song you'd hear and immediately think of me

( _jump in the cadillac / g_ _irl let's put some miles on it)_

i was thinking "sweater weather"

but that's associated with the bis

what

what about

"i feel it coming" by the weeknd

that's a bop

i'll take it

one hundred dollars? boom

have your money, i don't care


	8. ⬛🏮 february 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy v-day!  
> uh also this is a funky chapter so skip if you want  
> i'll be signaling the funky chapters with black squares for further reference

tight

too tight

why

i took an online quiz today

based off of people on the internet

i am 23% more psychopathic than the average population

and 58% more sociopathic

either that or i just don't care about anything

(most likely the latter)

psychopath

psychologist

_don't ~~remember~~ forget_

* * *

_don't do it._

don't do what?

_it._

what does it mean?

_you know what it means._

no, i don't.

_you do._

give me a hint?

_no, you already know._

how?

i don't.

_search for it._

where?

_inside the depths of your memory._

memory?

_yes._

_all your questions will be answered._

but...

_but what?_

there's one question only you can answer.

_what is it?_

any askers?

_fair point, i'll leave your head._

_but ~~forget~~ remember this:_

_**don't ~~remember~~ forget.** _

i'll keep that in mind.

bye, voice in my head!

_farewell._

_for now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is 1AM where i live goodnight


	9. 🌸⬛🏮 february 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first half: 🖤💥👤☠️👁️😤  
> the second half: 💖✨❤️😎🌸🦋

wait so like

when you squeeze a cooked corn kernel

it deflates and the juices go out

so what if

you took

a human

and crushed them under one of those crushing machines

(like the ones in those "satisfying" can-crushing videos)

obviously the bones would break first

but would the skin pop

and the blood burst out

sorry if this is weird

i am sleepy

but i will not sleep yet

i will be a sleepy boi

hhhhhh

_sleepy bois inc._

_mmmmm_

_gotta have that_

_f o u n d f a m i l y_

_**mmmmm** _

* * *

hey it's you again!

_i can hear the serotonin already._

_hello._

how are you doing this swell evening?

_terrible, as usual._

awww

is there anything i can do to help?

_please don't._

_actually_

_no, never mind._

_i doubt you would be of any assistance._

_what i mean is_

_you are useful._

_but not in this situation._

i don't know if i could do this

but

would you like a mind hug?

_that_

_that would be nice._

asterisk extends warm and comfy arms asterisk

_i_

_i didn't get the hug._

_however, your sentiments are kindly appreciated._

now i can feel your serotonin!

want to be serotonin buddies?

_i will gladly accept your offer._

_:)_

did you just

mind smile at me?

_was it okay?_

_did i overstep a boundary?_

_do you hate me?_

nonononono

it was perfect, actually.

:)

_:)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will definitely do more voice content


	10. 🌸⬛🏮 february 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter ten *unexcited wooo*  
> the voices are back pt.3 electric  
> boo  
> ga  
> lee?

i just threw up over watching this wisdom teeth removal thing

like one of my parents was showing it to me for some reason

and i didn't say anything about it

normally i'd be fine

but mans was _speedrunning_ it

like

they literally ripped the other person's mouth open

(with medical tools ofc)

it was just so _rough_

so then i ran to the sink and threw up

lesson: _consent is always key_

no consent = sad life :(

on an entirely unrelated note

my sibling stans cat noir

every 20 minutes i hear them shout

_c a t a c l y s m_

and i'm just sat there

in my zoom class

going in my head

_just smile n' nod y'all_

_smile n' nod_

i can also do an actually good impression of the infamous

_let me in_

_let me in_

_let me in please_

**sae clic-**

**taek uh pik-**

**sae clic-**

**taek uh pik!**

uh anyways vOICES POG

( ~~haha projecting go brrrrr)~~

* * *

_hello :(_

_i realize that you are in a state of slumber_

oh i'm not!

i'm actually laying in bed

and closing my eyes

what's wrong?

_it is of no importance_

could you at least give me a general description?

_i oblige._

_so_

_to you, i am just a disembodied voice_.

_my point is_

_i 91% doubt my heterosexuality._

_i could possibly be bisexual, but i don't quite agree with the term._

_i have had few romantic interests and all of which were with well-known people._

_therefore, i do not know my preferences and have been thinking about it the entire day._

hmmmm

_?_

maybe you're somewhere on the ace spectrum?

_what is this ace spectrum you speak of?_

to put it into simpler terms, you don't really think about the romantic stuff and are only attracted to people you know real well.

_that_

_that can be very accurate sometimes._

_but_

_i still think i might be bisexual?_

_on the other hand, this ace spectrum fits very well._

_i am split, which one should i choose?_

you can pick both!

_how?_

it's called being a biromantic asexual

or just biroace for short

_meaning that i am "bi" without the "sexual?"_

yeah basically

you wanna use that?

_sure!_

_thank you._

_this helped a lot._

_m_

_mind smile?_

yay!

:)

_:)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can we get a biroace pog woo  
> btw i literally write this stuff off the top of my head  
> meaning  
> that  
> i  
> can  
> relate :)
> 
> wait 1552 words WOO


	11. 🌸🥚🦋 february 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok no label this time literally just dsmp  
> wait a minute  
> *creates dsmp label*  
> wow look at that aesthetic chapter labelling

headcanons only this time woooo

some of them are from the hybrid!aus

most i thought of myself

but not originsmp i'm wayyy too lazy for that

also for the longest time i thought thunder1408 and jack manifold were different people 😔

-

when ranboo cries, he cries ghast tears because of his other half. it doesn't hurt like water does.

tommy has been caught multiple times cuddling with techno's crown and cape, although he'll never admit it to this day.

since phil is an avian, he hoards small treasures, even ones of no importance. techno found his rock collection once and decided not to question it.

techno actually likes and respects sam, since sam wears gold almost all the time. it satisfies his piglin instincts.

one time quackity was massaging schlatt, (in the platonic way you simps) hit a good spot, and schlatt baaed. they never spoke of it again.

sam doesn't like the nether. when he sweats, fluid containing gunpowder comes out instead, making it highly dangerous for everyone.

skeppy was found by bad while he was mining for diamonds. bad saw him in there, so he mined him out, took him home, and placed him on a bed. little did bad know, skeppy was just pretending to be trapped the whole time. bad went to bed, and when he woke up, skeppy was baking muffins in the kitchen. it was confusing at first, but skeppy is now his best friend and one of the reasons he likes muffins so much.

as a child, dream fed a stray cat that would keep coming to the community house and affectionately named them "george" in his head and in honor of his best friend. (george didn't die dw) one day, the cat stopped showing up, and dream named the cat "georgenotfound." turns out, the cat had been coming for food because they were pregnant, and antfrost turned up 15 years later.

quackity likes bread. like, he adores it. as much as his happy flour. one time karl found a large and molding pile of breadcrumbs in quackity's closet. despite quackity's endless whining and fake crying, karl still had to clean it up. (he acquired a new, secret, crumb stash less than a week later)

tubbo dances with the bees sometimes since they can't truly understand english. when he does this, he has music playing full blast for the vibration purposes. tommy pretends to hate it but secretly vibes along with it.

i will bed now :)


	12. 🌸🦋🎤 february 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sry for not updating on time i was tired  
> but here have a rant to make up for it

stan whitty friday night funkin

they're just like

'ey what u doin here boi'

'beep boop beep'

and then whitty's just

'eY U WANNA GO! I'LL KICK UR ASS'

and they just self-destruct

but their character design be pretty cool doe

we rly bouta see some thirsty fans soon

fnf: *exists*

r34: honhon oui oui

kinda messed up but like

*shrugs* do ur thing ig

gonna make a fnf tag >:)

uh anyways

what if ranboo

(yeah sorry for mentioning mcyt again lol)

with his half-ghast things

just screams really loud n high-pitched

and tommy is sittin there

scared

goin

_what other secrets does this man hold_

tbh i think the script writers are done with tommy's main character arc

they're probably like

'alright he went through character development movin on'

and then they just target ranboo

after ranboo's thing is done the next main character arc will either be quackity, tubbo, or sapnap

and maybe fully resurrecting schlatt, idk

going back to whitty

i might _platonically_ simp for them

after all

that's basically what i've done with my two other crushes

i just wanna like

_vibe_ with them

not like date/kiss them or anything

kinda gross ngl

but the way other people see it is that i wanna date them because they're "hot" or whatever

(they're not, they're just nice people)

like i fell for my first crush because they offered to throw away my chocolate milk box for me

their friend was just standin there like 🕴️

smilin like a maniac

now look

among us didn't exist yet and i was a stupid little 6th grader

so i thought he was a little sus

but i didn't say anything because like hey

willing unpaid worker

but the problem was

the guy who offered to toss my milk box was one of the popular kids

like yk the 2010's highschool stereotypes of the jocks

that was basically him

and here i was 

i'm pretty sure i'm considered one of the _un_ popular kids

so why would he

(with his high social rank)

walk up to me

(with my unpopularity and ugliness)

and offer to do smthn nice for me?

i literally stared at both of them (the guy and his friend) and said

_what?_

he repeated the question, and i was like

_ehhh he's not **that** suspicious_

so i handed the milk box to him and he tossed it away

i really have no clue what he was trying to do to this day

and then the next day i realized i had a "crush" on him

before i thought i was

_iN LoVeEeEE_

but now i realize i just wanted to be closer to him as a friend

his oTHER friend who i'll call c

kept lookin at me weird for like half the year AND the next

i guess i looked pretty obvious or smthn

because at the beginning of the new year (7th grade, i didn't like him anymore)

the teacher sat me FACING the ex-crush

now i'm not sayin the teacher knew anything or that it was her fault

but c just kinda ~~laughed~~ coughed (suspiciously, i may add) when the teacher sat me there

i don't like eye contact very much for some reason

so i was VERY uncomfortable when both of them looked me in the eyes

(not at the same time, but it was so WEIRD)

i almost laughed when c got sat next to the person he was being shipped with since last year

karma??? ig

next chapter? my SECOND friend-crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ao3 be kinda laggy rn so sry for any weird mistakes lol
> 
> edit: also thank you TemaTomo! for leaving a bunch of hilarious comments :) i read all of them  
> and when i first read the name TemaTomo i thought of an otamatone


	13. 🥚🦋🐞february 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow! we are 100 chapters away from the goal  
> on june 1st i'll look back at this fic and see all the progress we've made :)))

quesadilla

que? sa, di lla

what? sa gave lla

quesa di lla

cheese gave lla

even though i planned to take spanish for my language course i suck at chinese

and therefore i'm taking chinese

sad life

anyways

like i promised

sECONd friend-crush

uhh i've known him since 4th grade

i "liked" him at the end of 6th grade and almost the entirety of 7th

and during quarantine i dmed him that i used to have a "crush" on him

and he was like

'yeah, pretty obvious'

and i was sat there like

whAT

we're good now, and we treat each other the same way as we did before

i "liked" him because his vibe was really immaculate

~~also he had good-smelling hair~~

~~(ik that sounds weird and very yandere, but unintentionally sat next to/behind him a lot. i can't really close my nostrils)~~

also he's smart and nice

sometimes we're texting and without warning he pulls out the frickin spanish

in return

i pull out the

_google translate oh my goodness thank you for existing_

wait woah

i just thought of a dsmp miraculous ladybug au

so like

the nether and end are percieved as myths

however, all overworld mobs exist

i will be using canonical kwamiis because i am too lazy

dream:

miraculous - ouroboros bracelet

kwamii - sass

hero name - rêverpent

(how i made it: 

rêver = dream

serpent = snake

i combined those two, creating rêverpent

oddly enough, rêverpent translated to english still means dream)

hero outfit - same as the usual snake hero outfit but with a white smiley mask covering half his face

civilian outfit - lime green hoodie, khaki pants, THOSE shoes

george:

miraculous - brooch

kwamii - duusu

hero name: oibleur

(how i came up with that:

bleu = blue (one of the only colors george can see)

oiseau = bird (peacock, in this context)

i then combined bleu and oiseau to make oibleu

i added an r at the end because why not

and it ended up translating to "targeter"

which is fitting because according to the wiki,

"The superpower is used to grant a willing **target** the ability to manifest a Sentimonster")

hero outfit - same as the usual peacock outfit but with clout goggles 

however, the only difference is that

\- instead of high heels, they are boots of the same design

(seriously, why would anyone fight in heels)

civilian outfit - signature "supreme" t-shirt, blue jeans, tan slip-ons

c hi k e n


	14. 🥚🦋🐞 february 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> w

so thursday or friday (i don't remember)

ranchat was sayin' lesboo

and i was like

_hmmmmm_

so here they are

the prideboo :)

gayboo

lesboo

ranbi

panboo

(works well)

enboo

aceboo

transboo

(also perfect)

putting straightboo for all y'all straights because why not lol

shoot my brain is mmmmm

ranboat

ranboo in a boat what will he do

hhhhh

ranBOX

ranboo in a box what will he do

box

boxed like a fish?

and now, tombbo quotes (not a ship y'all)

-

tUBBOOOO why are you acting like a fish??

_blub._

aAAAAHH

-

bLUE premium bond :D

aaAAAAAHH-

-

(sorry if i butchered this one my memory sucks)

but i've got something even better!

what?

nUKes!

aAAAHHH

\- 

short chap today lol bye i bed now

just kidding get rolled

oh my goodness 3000 words

most of them are like really short tho

ehhhhh

anyways

*claps hands together with a sense of finality*

i can't

i can't stand the lb&cn slow burn i cAN'T

me reading fics on ao3: bro slow burn is like one of the best concepts to ever exist

me watching miraculous ladybug: mr. stark i don't feel so good

but seriously (/j)

pLEASE i beg mercy on the creators of slow burn PLEASE AAAHH my life is detoriorating before my very eyes noooo

no thoughts, just mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

hey look 21 m's

ok

cool

bye

hAh get rolled aGAIN

ok this has the same energy as dream's voicemail message

bye (fr this time)


	15. 🥚🏮🦋🐞 february 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can i get an owa owa  
> (owa owa)

so i was continuing to watch ml

and i see reverser for the first time

and then my dumbass brain goes n thinks

_rANBOO??? 👁️👁️_

(woah italicised emoji i didn't know they could do that)

so then i start think of other lookalikes from dsmp to ml

and i realize

adrien/cat noir fits dream's description

even tho we don't know what dream looks like

we could use cat noir as a reference

(is dream a catboy???

no, that's ~~george~~ ~~karl~~ quackity)

hmmmmm

i'm genuinely trying to think of more lol

also i think juleka and rose give off lesbian vibes

and marc is actually pretty

like i'm somewhere on the ace spec

so i don't really simp

but his

yeah

yeah :)

marc supremacy /hj

if i became a streamer

i would not use a facecam

i would not be a faceless

or a vtuber

instead

i would have a handcam

so if i finally start to get clout

1\. i can't be made fun of for my face/body

2\. no one knows what i look like

(ok i said i wouldn't be faceless but i changed it a bit haha

but all i can say is that the faceless get more clout)

3\. no weird edits

4\. and if there are any edits, it'll just consist of my hand and fanart

also i really want to see people simp over my hand

like i have BEEN there

simping over hands

not irl hands

anime hands ✨

mainly because hOW DO THEY DRAW THE FiNGERS SO WELL WHICH DEVIL DO I SELL MY SOUL TO MY GOODNESS

thabk for comigna.to mh ted talsk

??? - 2021

\- ternall

hah i didn't die

but you know what also didn't die?

vOICE CONTENT WOOOO

(and technoblade. blood for the blood god)

* * *

_icon icon iiii icon icon_

_icon icon iiii icon icon_

...hi?

_i_

_uh_

_apologies._

nah it's fine

_i cannot get it out of my head._

_and it is "constantly playing on loop," as one might say._

oooof

i hate when that happens haha

_i am in mental agony._

_anyways_

_i have done some research_

_and found that i am demisexual._

oh that's poggers!

it's also ok to not know your or to not have a label!

:)

_yes, i have also received that information._

_:)_

_i also wish to talk about birds._

birds?

_yes._

_including:_

_the tiny, domesticable ones._

_the ones with pastel-colored feathers._

_which are called budgies._

_or parakeets._

_although you may not domesticate them,_

_sparrows and crows._

_and finally, last but not least,_

_owls._

_birds of prey, they stalk the night in search of their namesake:_

_prey._

are you ok

_yes_

_somewhat_

_the icon jingle is still stuck in my head._

hmmmm

oh! 

let's talk about you!

what are you?

_i can assure you that i am, in fact, not human._

_i am **half** -human._

_if i were only one or the other, we would not be socializing right now._

_the "not-human" half of me would be too feral to properly establish a link or even speak common, for that matter._

_and the human half of me would simply not even have the power to establish a link._

what's your other half?

_i am forbidden to tell._

_if i were to, our connection and any of my future connections would be permanently broken._

_you?_

blaze hybrid

born and raised in the overworld

i've been to the nether though

_how...?_

_never mind._

how what?

_i've never made a connection before, and i've never expected it to be with a blaze hybrid, of all the hybrids._

_i don't mean this in a insulting way, however._

_most of my species' connections were with others like me_

_(half-human)_

_or boss mob hybrids._

maybe i'm just special?

or you're just special?

or both of us are special???

_hmmmm._

_perhaps._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bro this is a crackfic why does it have lore-  
> eh i'm pretty sure by the time the entire fic is done i'll take out the voice chapters and create an entirely half-original new post that's actually somewhat serious (i'm keepin' all the crack elements)


	16. 🥚🦋 february 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> swarenski kimy wah showjo nah no bocku wah yareechin bitchi no osoo dah yo EYYYYY B)))
> 
> \- tommyinnit, exile arc
> 
> wow look at all those eggs n butterflies

and now

_ebic nicknames_

_(these ones are just variations of their names_

_ex. for dream, i would not say "pissbaby" because it's not a variation of his name)_

dre

gogy

snapmap

goodgirlhalo

charrrbeeee

willllbeeeee

tombeeinnit

gayschlatt B)

dadzaaaa :D

technolame

(technically since technochat is canon **i am canon** >:))

tubbox

ranboob

furry

(i mean it _is_ a variation)

jack maniFALL

(fall off bridge?? o-0

jack manib _a h hh h h_

jack manidrown >:))

sam nook

aw shoot my brain

_**sam book**_ 🕴️📗

_**sam cook**_ 🕴️🍏

_**sam look**_ 🕴️👁️

_**sam crook**_ 🕴️💰

_**sam took**_ 🕴️👐

_**sam hook**_ 🕴️🎣

_**sam shook**_ 🕴️💀

_**sam** _

i thought of smthn the other day

i don't have twitter

but for no reason at all

my brain was like

_tWItter be gLITChin_

i don't even know why

foreshadowing? o-0

telescope :0

zrz, brx fdq uhdg wklv :)

ru brx mxvw xvhg d wudqvodwru

hlwkeu rqh lv ilqh

l, krzhyhu dp grlqj wklv eb kdqg (ru eudlq, dfwxdoob)

oro sov grq'w exoob ph l qhhg frqwhqw :')

dqb judylwb idoov lq wkh fkdw??? ;)

lv lw edg wkdw l'p vwduwlqj wr hqfrgh wklv d _olwwoh_ idvwhu wkdq xvxdo?

l jxhvv l'oo vwrs lw qrz

lw zdv ixq zkloh lw odvwhg :)

(rk pb jrrgqhvv l dp hqfrglqj vr lqfuhgleob idvw)

oh jesus

thankfully that's over

ughhhhh caesar cipher :')

haha forcing the nons to do research and ctrl-c + v this into a translator i am very much evil >:)

but not as evil as manipulating children

*turns to look at dream*

_**ahem** _

dream: *scampers away to supposedly existent house*

voice content probably tomorrow let's go

also for the longest time i thought tomorrow was spelled as tommorow

unless it is

wait

nope i'm just a stupid american :') /lh

i have come to the conclusion that most americans are stupid /hj

dream when george:

i cri evrytiem

-

ba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if any code is wonky i am sleep deprived
> 
> edit: thank you anon for the kudos wow
> 
> and either i'm dumb and didn't notice bUT WE JUST HIT 4,262 WORDS LET'S GO
> 
> haters: but most of them are fil-
> 
> no
> 
> shush
> 
> we do not speak of that in this household
> 
> EYYYYY 4,000 WC WOOOOO


	17. 🥚🦋🐞 february 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a wild label has appeared! who's that kenopom?  
> (jk it's a miraculous label)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i thought  
> if tommy wants a moth and wants to name them clementine then m o th  
> also excuse my terrible writing  
> aka the terrible dsmp ml au no one asked for  
> and dream terrorizing tommy? hA no iT'S THE OTHER WAY AROUND

"hA! i have your discs now," wilbur taunted, waving the items in question around in the air.

"what're you gonna do about it, _child_?"

gripping his pen so tight it paled the hand holding it, tommy spoke.

"ohohoho, wilbur you are one big bitch! the biggest of all bitches! wait no, the smallest of all bitches. i should be calling _you_ the child instead! it would be much, much more fitting."

with a grin on the outside, but pure fury on the inside, the light blonde stormed away, with not even tubbo daring to follow.

-

somewhere else, a large, polygonal window opened, casting the sky's light onto a masked green figure. picking up one of his many smiling masks, the man enveloped it in oozing lime green corruption. he then threw it out the window as if it were a frisbee, except it was seeking its next victim.

-

tommy kicked a rock on the sidewalk as he walked home from school. suddenly, out of nowhere, a happy face flew in and clonked him on the forehead.

"ow!" tommy shouted, since it was the obvious thing to do after being hit by a frisbee.

"hello, warpath, i am hawk moth. so you've had your precious discs taken by your own brother! what traitory that is. i'm giving you the power to make friends hate each other, yet make enemies love each other. and all you have to do is get me the bee and fox miraculous. sound good?"

tommy thought on it.

"lol no i'm gonna torture you in my head."

_did he just say "lol?"_

"ohoooo we're gonna have such a good time mr. mothman y-"

"mY NAME IS HAWK MOTH, NOT MR. MOTHMAN!"

"have i mentioned that i want a moth, and if i had a moth, i would name it _clementine_?" tommy continued, practically speaking the last word in cursive.

"p le as e just let me dreamonize you."

"no bitch. did you also know i can listen to three different songs and focus on all of them at once?"

before hawk moth could interject and stop him, his head was assaulted in a cacophony of "music," one of which was the hit "that's what i like" by bruno mars. if he had listened close enough, (in which he didn't) he also would have heard the wii shop theme and the able sisters theme.

hawk moth sighed.

"forget this, i'm going to dreamonize someone else."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i said voice content for this chapter but i HAD to post this  
> also i had a dream that i was flinging colorful spiders off my bed for sam nook  
> the order of the spiders was  
> red yellow blue green orange purple pink and then yellow again because i didn't throw it hard enough the first time :')


	18. ⬛🏮🦋⛰️ february 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all the aus are be flooding my head, rising every five minutes ooooo

hey look hxh tag wOOOO

the last time i visited this fandom on ao3 was

yeah uh anyways

dsmp!hxh let's GO

tubbo and tommy are the kids

(tommy is green child because they feral

n let's say tubbo had a bad upbringing because of schlatt n dream)

wilbur is traumatized chain boi

technoblade? nah more like technoBROKE

(not related but - dsmp but broke :)

c!dream

georgenotbroke

brokenap

brokeinnit

tubbroke

ranbroke

technobroke

wilbroke

brokarl

brokity

brokeza

awesambroke

brokeboyhalo

antbroke

brokeppy

not putting jschlatt because he schlattcoined the broke away)

no gay pink man, just phil

tubbo's older bro can be dream

(also c!dream and c!tommy are mortal enemies so it fits)

and tubbo's dad can be schlatt

because child neglect

ant depression time (not antfrost)

bbh can be ant king

skeppy can be smart "chess" girl

big q is the cat ~~girl~~ boy

wait this means tommy beats him to death over his dad's friend

oH kite can be phil

wait nah he should be ging

ging n phil rly said nah imma just go n _child abandonment_

actually now that i think about it hxh deals with some pretty serious topics

\- child abuse

\- child neglect

\- child abandonment

\- death (as in the loss of a loved one)

\- child ??? aka magician goes to horny jail

\- oh yeah also _crippling debt_

(and under the category of crippling debt, not having enough money to pay for medical expenses)

\- the black market

\- illegally selling human organs

\- mass genocide

but in the end, the protagonists win because one of the last antagonists resorted to the power of friendship with a friend he made along the way :)

(it was so wholesome after all that depression *sniff*)

but then both of them died

a quarter of the plot-relevant people died in that arc

like i said:

_mass genocide_

dsmp!hxh au will go to the back of brain for now :0c

oh yes

like i promised

voi

* * *

asterisk hysterically wails in despair asterisk

_has something happened?_

kinda

like i was sitting in my good chair

and i wondered if those flappy tubes had friendddsssss

and then i realized that they don't because they're always on the mooove

_are you currently intoxicated?_

mehhhhh not that much

_please get some rest._

_please._

_for the sake of both our sanity._

ok!

g' night

_night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chap's vc (voice content) no es muy importante because i'm tired i want to sleep my eyekids are literally fighting to stay open aaaaahhhhh g'nite chat  
> next vc chapter? es MUY importante


	19. 🦋 february 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cri

i have so many assignments missing, late, incompleted, or all three whyyyyyyy

(as is the life of a quarantined, antisocial, mcyt fan)

my teacher talked to me about it and they were like

"so why are you not finishing the work or turning it in late? you're a smart kid,"

and i'm sat there like

do i _look_ like a responsible person to you

so then i say

_perhaps,, i've been procrastinating too much_

but you see,

as soon as i say that

i realized that i have said that in the most technoblade voice i have ever heard

(not coming from the blade himself, of course, no one outtechnos the blade)

but uGH i wanna work but i'm damn tired

the worst part is

my teacher said that i would have to finish it by today

(aka before class tomorrow)

...it's 10:26

and i want to SLEEP

_but ternall, your dignity and grades are on the line_

i kNOW, but i simultaneously care and do not care

_but the teacher will be pissed_

yeah but i wish to sleep

AND to make matters worse pt. 2 electric boogaloo

my teacher called me out that i put effort into the topics i like but don't really care or bother to finish the ones i don't

like _bruh_

the ones i don't do are the ones that either

a. i already know (i been knew)

b. i literally do not care about (such as politics, and)

c. involve opinions (overrated ngl)

the ones i DO do are

(don't laugh because i said "do do," i see y'all in the back)

a. math

b. analyzing literature

(idk i just like it

especially fictional literature such as fables n mythology

or shakespeare

basically old things

speakin of mythology anY RICK RIORDAN FANS IN THE CHAT WOOOO)

~~c. science~~

~~(wait i forgot i also have a molecular diagram thing due tomorrow nooooo)~~

c. anything with even a smidge of art/graphic design involved

(finally

a sweet release from the shackling chains of gray that is the school system

some creativity heavily contrasted to the drab, bleary atmosphere of a cold classroom, almost as cold as a repeating font on paper

a chance to shine in more ways than one

-

wait damn i didn't know i could do that

i just kinda

vibed

i guess)

i like the concept of school

but i just wish it'd be just a _tad_ more immersive or diverse

it's just the same thing

over n over n over again

oh no i'm

_ranting about the public school system again ✨_

*bonks head into table*

aaAAAAAAHHHH

wai wai wait

before i sleep

-

"hey girl B) welcome to my criiib,"

*falls down debris*

-

but really

it has SO MUCH VINE ENERGY

more vine energy than an original vine itself

which is

very surprising, as it isn't even a vine

but like

what do you expect

it's QUACKITY

mans holds all the remaining vine energy in the universe

(protect him at all costs)

also i think i stanned technoblade a _little_ too hard i'm getting minecraft vr o-0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is 10:53 peace


	20. 🌸🦋 february 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter 20 poggggg  
> feelin' less tired tonight so longer chapter :)

the first ever time i saw technoblade

was from the $100,000 duel

i found that from dream

and i found dream from the first 3v1 manhunt that got on everyone's recommended, gave dream more clout, and got everyone back into minecraft and mcyt

so anyways

i see this technoblade guy and i'm practically peak dream stan at the time

and i'm like

lol this technoblade guy's gonna lose what a noob

and at the end i'm sittin' there like

_not what i was expectin', but alright_

so then (since he won)

i go n check out technoblade's channel

and i watch his most popular videos, as i would do with another new cc

i'm like

_y'know what_

_friendship ended with dream_

_my new friend is technoblade_

ok it didn't happen that fast i went through the subtle version of the five stages of grief but it happened eventually

i still like dream though

bACk to the main topic

(which i didn't get to yet)

i found sun tzu from technoblade

and i realize

_hey this sun tzu guy's pretty cool and smart_

if sun tzu had a youtube channel i would subscribe and hit the notification bell

i read art of war

(not the entire thing, because i'm still a student and have a heck ton of work)

and every sentence i read expands my brain by one percent

for (almost) a day i got all philosophical n shit

now i know there's not really a direct translation since it was translated from chinese

but there was one quote that stood out to me

(ok more than one but i'm doin' it this way for emphasis and other writin' shit)

remember i read sun tzu in october because from august to now i slowly converted from dteam to sbi

(i still like dteam though why is my brain adding parantheses in my thoughts mmmmm)

it's november, and l'manburg is in their ???th war and the quote basically said

(not the actual quote, i forget :l)

"there's never been a nation that's done well in long war"

and i'm like

_yep, l'manburg's gonna die (again)_

and l'manburg dOES

twice, in fact

1\. wilbur button phil

2\. l'manhole/crater

also i have no idea what happened after tommy's beach party episode

because we went on winter break and i was grinding very hard

so i missed a BUNCH of lore

and what i'm getting from the fanfics/art/imatics is

(also i like to call fan-made animations/animatics "fanimations" or "fanimatics")

(these aren't in chronological order)

\- more gaslightin', manipulation, and blowin' tommy's stuff up

\- tommy was about to jump off a dirt platform???

\- tubbo visited

\- logstedshire went boom

\- tommy went to techno's house (this is where the raccooninnit thing comes from)

\- dream went to techno's house and tried to find tommy

like the time i actually don't check on dsmp is when the important things happen

in apeqndoqneanmqihn without the aeqndoqnenmqh :')

no thoughts, head empty, just gnfof

_~~i just spoke to tommyinnit,~~ _

_~~he said, "give me a goddamn minute,"~~ _

_~~i said, "bitch two posts, one month?"~~ _

_~~"george pass me the blunt,"~~ _

_~~"i paid for the dick, nOT A FUCKIN' MANHUNT!"~~ _

_~~georgenotclothed~~ _

_~~clay balls exposed~~ _

_~~"tommy, are we the bad guys?"~~ _

_~~wilbur sit on my nose~~ _

_~~i only date bad guys with the good halos~~ _

_~~i LOST DUDE!~~ _

_~~schlatt got stacks~~ _

_~~he bought me a fit,~~ _

_~~he said i looked good~~ _

_~~so i gave him a kiss~~ _

_~~in my maid fit cute as a daisy~~ _

_~~bitches be like~~ _

_~~"mY PUSSY'S GONE CRAZY!"~~ _

_~~i be in the chat like cjerk~~ _

_~~george on the of~~ _

_~~no shirt~~ _

_~~karl wants to send my ass to the moon~~ _

_~~so i took a little pic n' put that shit on zoom~~ _

_~~'ll take a pic~~ _ ~~~~

_~~show me the nips~~ _

_~~bitch i'll take the pic~~ _

_~~dream laugh like: "huehhhhhhhhhhh,"~~ _

_~~schlatt laugh like: "HAEHAHeHAHEHAHAE,"~~ _

_~~i just spoke to tommyinnit,~~ _

_~~he said, "give me a goddamn minute,"~~ _

_~~i said, "bitch two posts, one month?"~~ _

_~~"george pass me the blunt,"~~ _

_~~"i paid for the dick, nOT A FUCKIN' MANHUNT!"~~ _

_~~georgenotclothed~~ _

_~~clay balls exposed~~ _

_~~"tommy, are we the bad guys?"~~ _

_~~wilbur sit on my nose~~ _

_~~i only date bad guys with the good halos~~ _

_~~i LOST DUDE!~~ _

_~~schlatt got stacks~~ _

_~~he bought me a fit,~~ _

_~~he said i looked good~~ _

_~~so i gave him a kiss~~ _

_~~in my maid fit cute as a daisy~~ _

_~~bitches be like~~ _

_~~"mY PUSSY'S GONE CRAZY!"~~ _

_~~i paid gogy 500 dollars~~ _

_~~he called me on skype~~ _

_~~uGHH poggers~~ _

(might mess up the next part my memory said no)

_~~sapnap n' dream, you got a room for me?~~ _

_~~i got a maid dress and i'll clean for free~~ _

i want to go to bed but i want to give y'all a long chapter after giving short, bad ones for an amount of days

oh! also stan philza minecraft for clear skin :)

\- he watches anime

\- he's never afraid to say what's on his mind

\- he's an epic gamer

\- he's friends with the blade

\- not an irl dad, but a dad to many 20-something-year-old men (and a couple of minors too)

\- calm boi

be cool. be like philza minecraft :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i said longer chapter and i GUESS i delivered but i realize that quality is better than quantity
> 
> (when you read both quality ans quantity as quackity)
> 
> lol i guess.you guys got quantity this time
> 
> i can hear fireworks from somewhere outside and (kind of) far away from my house
> 
> p le a s e i beg them to stop it is practically midnight
> 
> the back part of my head is so itchy, i do not have lice but my head is about to have a seizure /lh /hj


	21. ⬛ february 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wwhwhwhwhwhh

yesterday i had this epic dream so i'll write it in an epic format B)

-

ducking into the nearest cover from the large entity terrorizing the city, core quickly shut the balcony door behind them, panting. they could still hear the faint screams of the innocent.

as they stabilized and their vision cleared, they saw that they were in a pale pink, almost white room. despite the sunlight shining in through the glass door, the room seemed barren and dark.

suddenly, the growing sound of heels (? boots? loud shoes?) clacking echoed through the hallway. only expecting danger, core's anxiety quickly rose, along with their heartbeat. they immediately bolted, only to be met with a never-ending staircase with no rails, and was in the center of the room, not touching any walls.

going down each and every step would be too much of a tedious task, they decided, but jumping directly down to the next platform of the stairs would surely break their legs and provide no chance of escape. as the footsteps became louder, core made a decision.

they jumped down, down, down, down, down, landing five stairs from the next platform. surprisingly, they felt no pain, so they had either made the right choice or had too much panic.

looking over the stairs, the drop wasn't that much, so they could easily vault over and suffer no injury. to add to that, the staircase went even deeper than the floor level, but was entirely boxed in.

core vaulted over the staircase, just in time as the figure came behind them. the exit was right next to them! it didn't even have a door. however, the person also jumped down onto the last steps of the staircase. core had no choice but to crawl under the stairs and hold their breath.

an intense cracking sound filled the air, and grabbing the nearest item for defence, a baby blue umbrella, they anxiously waited for their fate. a large section of the staircase floated up with a magenta aura surrounding it. not only that, but there was no barrier between core and the person.

now that core could see them, the person had a tan sunhat with a bright green feather and blue gem on their head. they wore a dark pink, almost velvet dress of the likes of a victorian princess. the notoriously loud heels that got core into this situation in the first place, however, were hidden under the long sheet of fabric that was their dress. their hair reached down to their shoulders, light brown and somewhat wavy. their eyes, core observed, were not visible.

they held a shiny, pale blue sword.

which was currently pointed at core.

luckily, core still held the umbrella they picked up earlier.

during core's analyzation of the person, core barely touched the tip of the blade with the tip of the umbrella.

core spoke, trying to not show anxiety with their rusty voice.

" _en garde._ "

the person pulled back, seemingly satisfied.

"you'll be a good one."

the tone of their voice was unidentifiable.

bolting for the exit, core heard the person shout,

"good luck with that being! come back later!"

at first core was confused, but realized that somehow the umbrella they were holding had transformed into a sword identical to the one previously pointed at their face. the "being," core assumed, was the entity wreaking havoc on the city.

core looked around. the front yard seemed like it was some sort of box, having corners at two points in the sky, and two more corners splitting the grass in different directions. the true exit looked as if it were drawn by black chalk, but that wasn't possible.

~~or was it?~~

the true exit was a small, shabby house with nothing more than two doors, a roof, and walls. stepping through the door leading to the outside world they were once in, as soon as their last foot left the room, they realized these things:

_there was no entity._

_the stairs weren't endless._

_there were no screams of the innocent._

_there was no house._

_there was no person._

_there was no exit._

_there was only nothing._

and then, in the blink of an eye,

they vanished.

-

hi wow uhh

so obviously, i changed the ending because i can't just say

"i woke up,"

and it ended up being cooler than it originally was wow *thumbs up*

when the actual dream happened, and i heard the shoes getting louder, my anxiety went wEEEEEEE

so then as usual, i tried to wake myself up.

(also apparently other people don't always know they're dreaming or aren't self-aware)

however, as soon as i was in front of the staircase, i was like,

_man, i really don't wanna go through this one_

and then:

_damn, i'm gonna have to go through this one_

the paiinnnnn

i was like pLEASE can i wake up

but my subconscious was like

(and i kid you not)

_no, this'll be good content_

and i'm just here

terrified

mind-shouting nO PLEASE NO

my subconscious wins though

so here i am

with content :')


	22. 🌸 february 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow its almost march ooooo

ahaha my grades :'))))

the painnnnn

mc oc time :')

-

name: ternall

gender: [REDACTED]

pronouns: any pronouns

sexuality: bisexual

ancestry: half-blaze, half-[REDACTED]

likes: birds, [REDACTED], dark humor, [REDACTED]

dislikes: snow, being sick, toxicity, dresses, [REDACTED]

status: ålîvë [???]

abilities: fire resistance, [REDACTED] above-average pain tolerance

friends: -----

-

short chap because my āǎAAAHHH

(will edit to the be longrr when not rtied)

-

hullo am back

will be using voice to text starting now

-

hello it is me

i'm on my walk

sorry if i make any spelling mistakes

i'm talking right now

if i make any bad grammar things

it's because of the phone to speech thing

the speech to text thing is kinda funky

so anyways i'm on my walk

no birds today

not yet at least

i'll be editing this later so it makes more sense

like i'll be adding enters and paragraphs and stuff like that

there's a guy mowing the lawn

uh oh social interaction

i just looked some guy in the eyes

he was riding a bike and i looked him in the eyes

uh oh someone's jogging my way

time to walk back the other way

someone's jogging my way again

damn

crow spotted

going to go take a picture :)

-

ok i'm back on my computer

wow i am very l a n k y 

i'm a lanky boi

wooooo

uhhh shoot i was gonna say smthn

oh YEAH

oc making

if anyone knows a site where i can make an oc i'd like to know

that'd be great :)))

nvm i have the picrew

i think it turned out pretty pogchamp :D


	23. ⚠️ march 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not how i expected the first day of march to go *sad noises*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok  
> you do NOT have to read this  
> it's not plot relevant at ALL  
> this is just a vent, as they say  
> however, you're free to comment whatever you'd like

do you ever just look at the sky

(i don't)

and question _why_

(i do)

do

\----- i forget

why

why

static takes up my life

invisible forces clench at my head

this is not a cry for help

(this is not a story)

th

wwwwwwwwww

now i remember

(i don't)

do i?

no.

~~i don't.~~

i do.

i

why do i not

who

why am i like this

why am i the way i am

i have terrible troubles

female?

(everybody in this party's fuckin' fake)

goodbye?

taking your own life? no.

-

raise your glass if you like me! you shout

no movement

not even from yourself

none

n

-

yes

(no)

why was

grabs hand

**~~that grabs neck~~ **

(ow)

-

IT'S Q&A TIME

should i take it off

(no)

bu

(NO)

wh

( **no** )

pl

( **NO** )

-

i hate me

i

( ~~ **you do not hate yourself**~~

~~**you are being stupid.** ~~

~~**get over it.**~~ )

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

my ribs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sry for ruining mood :-: my mood said no  
> this entire chapter is /srs btw  
> hopefully better chap tm :(
> 
> also quick qna why the hell do my ribs hurt (please answer in comments i don't know if i need serious attention)  
> is it something i'm doing wrong? i sit up (i don't slouch)  
> slightly holding my breath helps with the pain  
> ow
> 
> edit: i know what it is now, crisis averted  
> (my upper body is still sore but i am ok)


	24. 🥚🦋 march 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha

the ONE time i don't check twitch to actually be productive

ranboo does a lore stream

like EVERY time i check on ranboo he does a mining stream

but today? he rly said

no ❤️

time 🕰️ for🕴️angst 😃

as soon as sam took dream into prison and was like,

"yeah we take visitors,"

it was at THAT exact moment 

i was like,

"alright who's gonna die this time?"

like ik they stripped him down to nothing + mining fatigue three

but canonically he's one of the best fighters

according to canon

tommy is at sapnap's level

and dream is higher than sapnap

therefORe,

dream can easily beat tommy in a fight

when i heard about the news i

shockingly

wasn't shocked :)

like i always KNEW it would happen

but so anticlimactically? huh

i mean in the canon context

dream literally BEAT tommy to death in their prison cell

kinda (super) dark ngl

but i was more like

🦀 TOMMY IS GONE 🦀

c!everyone's gonna be pissed at dream tho

not that they weren't already

also when i heard they weren't gonna kill dream i was like

?? why?????

but then i realize

PLOT

and

VIEWER RETENTION

pro tip:

when reading a

\- complete ✅

\- long ✅

\- well-written ✅

\- hurt/comfort ✅

\- dsmp ✅

story, listen to the

\- original fallen down (extended version) ✅

(ignore the "slowed + reverb" ones)

\- on 0.75x speed ✅

MMMMM

just MMMMM

also in class we have this new thing where when the teacher lets us in we say good morning to each other

and my classmate/friend was doing smthn else off-screen

they had a virtual background (aka bad green screen)

so then my teacher was like

(i made it into a copypasta because it's iconic)

xxx! 😠 please 🙏 appear 📷 and🕴️say 🗣️ good ✅ morning 🌄 to 👉 mrs. ♀️ xxxx!🕺

she was referring to herself lol

-

every time i come up with song lyrics i forget them so i'll just write them down in underline

uh oh i forgot 😃

nooooo where did all the creativity go

it was literally there two days ago

w h e r e

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh i am going to rip out my hair /lh /j

pleeaaasssseeeee i just want to write a song

or a poem

my only inspiration would be wilbur soot

WAIT

DSMP HAIKUS

(or, i go back to 4th grade and count syllables)

*spontaneously combusts*

(is it "sponta-" or "spontae-" please help-)

-

he is a big man

his moth is named clementine

tubbo is his friend

he is from texas

he likes skeppy and muffins

but don't ever swear

their strawberry dress

looks pogchamp with their platformers

we stan a bi king B)

-

aw shoot my creativity

:') i bed but no i do i school i tooth i go :')

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also last night i had that thing where you're falling asleep and you basically have a mini-stroke and fall on your bed
> 
> i had it TWICE
> 
> apparently according to ??? (sources unknown, but it is ingrained into my head for some reason) it's when some minor greek god tries to kill you but then doesn't want to so they just drop you back down in the bed and leave you shook
> 
> and in my case,
> 
> unable to sleep for another hour before they try to kill you a SECOND time leaving you shook and awake for ANOTHER hour
> 
> the audacity of these bitches 😃
> 
> hoes🕴️mad 😠 hoes🕴️mad 😠
> 
> lemme just sacrifice to hypnos because even after 12+ hours of sleep i aM STILL TIRED WHYYYYT


	25. march 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> apl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ey >100 hits pog

egh i'm tired

rhinestone eyes was stuck in my head and i didn't know what it was

so i searched up 

i like thick thick thick thick-

\- 

aaaahhhhhhhhhh so incredibly sorry for not posting on time i was so tiredddd

my train of thought from last night is now nonexistent :,)

i am very good at connect 4

i suck at chess tho

\- 

_sCHLATT_

_they thought i was gay_

_sLATt_

\- 

also i started watching jujutsu kaisen poGCHAMP

i was like 

'hmmmm, i wonder who gojo's seiyu is, he sounds familiar,'

and then i google it

frickin _yuichi nakamura_

like p l e a s e i simp for no man and i would like to keep it that way 

i've got nothing against him

but i've got SOMETHING against the characters he voices

sukuna: *exists*

me: p l e a s e not another muscular, sadistic, grown man p l e a s e

i haven't really checked out the jjk fanbase on yt but i KNOW there's going to be so many sukuna edits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no content bcuz ded


	26. 🥚🏮🦋 march 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aha time to rant about jjk 😃

other shonen animes: compelling plot, in-depth character development, betrayal and acceptance

jjk: "dead" guy finger hunt

(or, a highschooler eats a wrinkly finger and gets superpowers)

the art style is vaguely familiar but i can't tell why

maybe a mixture of opm and aot

like 85% opm and 15% aot

(just a _smidge_ of aot)

there's like a tiny bit of the hxh style too

not too much tho

-

tommyinnit: *is dead*

**two days later~**

tommyinnit: *is not dead*

i was like hEHHH

all the angsty fanart n fanimations/fanimatics n fanfics were for nothin'??

gotta say tho

tommy's acting is vERY good

very poggers

if i had to pick between tommy and ranboo to give a best actor award

i'd cut the award in half, holy shit they're amazing

a l l i u m s

-

do people normally talk to ___ or is it just me?

a. themself

b. them self

c. theirself

d. their self

e. other

(this is a genuine question me n the bois r confused

we're not dumb i swear we're just dumb on certain things)

-

voice content? ah but see

i have no lore

hmmmmm

waaaiiitt a minute

⏬ (this is lore) ⏬

* * *

they crouched down in the sunny field, digging up a circular object poking out of the ground.

what it was made out of? they could not tell.

all they knew was that clearly someone once owned it, as it was worn and had lost some of its luster.

they observed it.

the object had a purple shine to it; signs of enchantment and fine craftsmanship.

the side of it was engraved with a simple "T."

(they could not tell if there was more to it)

finally, the chain was tinted black and yellow and blue and every color you could name.

it was..beautiful, in a way.

_it's ticking, but it cannot show the time._

_yet in a way, it does._

_i believe this artifact dates all the way back sometime BLD._

_a wonder it's been preserved so beautifully._

leaning back against a tree, they notice something by their foot.

_this place is truly a "treasure trove," as the people would say._

it's a shriveled-up, blood-red _thing_.

whatever it is ( ~~or was~~ ), it seems of no importance, so they put it back in its former location.

searching for more interesting finds, they scour the area. eventually, they give up.

the only interesting things they found were the shiny object (they were definitely hanging that up on their wall) and the weird red object (which they threw away on sight).

sighing at another uneventful day, they retreat back to their peaceful home, hoping to hear from their only friend again.

upon cleaning and closer inspection of the item they found, they realize it's a _compass_.

however, everything else on the side besides the (barely legible) "T" seems to be scratched out.

flopping into their bed (gracefully, they would say), they stare up at the flag on their ceiling. it was torn, dirty, and the colors (black, yellow, red, and blue) were fading. even so, for some unexplainable reason, they loved it dearly.

whatever group it had belonged to, the group treated it well. not well enough, apparently, since it had ended up in a field not so far from the one they had explored today a couple of years back.

the land they had spawned in clearly had some memories, and they wondered if all of them were good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cracks back* mMM LORE
> 
> whenever i start to write lore i'm just in the zone
> 
> like yk the scene in soul where the piano dude traverses the astral plane because he really likes solos for some reason
> 
> that's me writing lore
> 
> but without the astral plane


	27. 🥚🦋 march 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i edited the tags so they don't overflow! 
> 
> (because i look for crossovers and there are a bunch of fics that have many fandom tags)
> 
> now you'll only be able to find this by specific tags :)

_**oH MY GOD, a dEaD BoDY** _

-

help i don't know what to do for content

but first,

(/lh)

originally, this fic was supposed to be a place where i could put my ~~_definitely not high_~~ drabbles n thoughts before forgetting them

but honestly, i think i've been using this as more of a diary.

anyways,

my teacher and i have found that i finish homework faster when i'm against a stopwatch.

basically i became a speedrunner

so i opened up youtube on the next tab

_and played trance music for racing game_

**_on loop_ **

i🕴️want 🙏 to 2️⃣ write ✏️ lore 📜

but 😠 i 🕺don't 🚫 know 🤓 what 🌵 to 👉 do 😃

for now,

pickup lines :)))

(possibility of dsmp references

also these are completely original and very BOLD

except for one song reference t-hee

if you've seen a pickup line that is identical or similar to mine, i guess people already beat me to it *insert shruggie*

bold is something i am not haha)

-

_have you ever considered committing arson? because you're pretty damn hot_.

_i don't think i'll take you to a bar on our first date, because you're intoxicating enough already._

-

if you see this and are planning on writing a fanfic, you can use these!

(lmk tho, i wanna see 👀)

back to thinkin' :')

-

_you can call me a dog, because you're making me go feral._

_our conversations ain't long, but you know what is~? our future relationship, if you'll allow me._

_wow, what do you eat every day? because you're filled to the brim with vitamin fine._

-

i've gotten so desperate for content i've resorted to pickup lines :')

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why m i tired i should not be tired :')
> 
> anyways i sleep
> 
> sleep yAY
> 
> weekend yAY
> 
> grinding on fortnite yAY
> 
> doing my hw NOO
> 
> -
> 
> i'm going to start putting iconic dsmp quotes at the beginning of every chaoter
> 
> (crack AND lore, it's boutta go downn)


	28. 🚫 march 6

no post today, i was very tired :-:

(also i can't make up for it)


	29. 🌸🦋 march 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tian, d, iany - gnf

aaaagh so sorry about yesterday i was very tired

(a little more than usual)

today i had a family event 

(we safe doe)

and my parents didn't even know what the occasion was

_no one_ mentioned it

so i was like

'alr, time to vibe'

anddd apparently my cousin

(they're four years younger than me)

watches preston + brianna and unspeakable

and i'm here like

_hhhhh my childhood ahhh_

aND when they mentioned brianna as preston's wife

i was like

'thEY gOT MARRIED?? awww'

because the last time i saw them, preston and brianna JUST started dating

(i do be kinda old doe)

also they've watched some of skeppy's videos because skeppy and preston did a collab

(when i first started watching skeppy i was like 'dang he rly do be like preston's reincarnation doe')

uh oh i don't have content

we're learning algebra rn

also i realised i kinda look like junpei

(o7)

from jjk

oh no i'm tired again ahhhhh

i rly be like

'yeah i'm straight'

'nvm i'm bi'

'nvm i'm biroace'

'nvm i'm demisexual'

'nvm i'm pan'

'nvm i'm gay/lesbian' (it's for the anonymity)

'nvm i'm biroace'

'nvm i'm bi'

the other side of my conscious be like 'bruh just pick one alr please'

woah

my index finger can vibrate itself

either that or i'm having a mini-seizure

kinda cool

but also kinda concerning o-0

did i mention i am a _god_ at connect four

(wait i did, nvm)

i, too, would like a besto furendo 😔

but hEY my assignments are finally back on track!

(sort of, i've got one missing so far this trimester 

but it's only one :))

oh no fortnite ends in like a week

and i have school

and only two more days to grind

for the beskar

pLEASE i don't want to play using a mando with three missing pieces of beskar

also i want the anime girl

she's kinda poggers

kondor's cool tho

(a mango us B))

my finger spasmed again and i almost hit the delete work button 😃

what a shame if that were to happen 😃

i don't know what i'd do if it did 😃

hopefully it won't 😃

also i watched the TECHNOSTREAM™️ yesterday

that fox

that's fundy's long lost brother

eatin' SAND

is a FOX

mmmmm

also i saw tubbo's nuke hole for the first time

holy shit 😃

he created a whole-ass ravine with just one nuke 😃

ranboo who the heck did you marry 😃

no wonder both the canon AND irl tubbo and tommy are friends 😃

they're besto furendso 😃

i want a besto furendo 😔

cweepa

aw mwan

swo we bwack in de mwine

gwot ow pickwaxe swingin' fwom

swide to swide

swide swide to swide

dis task's a gwuwing wone

hope to fwind swum dwiamonds to

night night night

diamonds to

cuz baby tonight

the cweepa's twyna steaw ow stuff again

(stuff again)

cuz baby tonight

so gwab yo pick shwovel and bowt again

(bowt again gain)

-

dream hello do your shoes need shining dream dream do you need coffee dream dream please my clout dream don't go

did faster make a remix out of that alr? i'll have to check tm

purposely lying on my arm so my arm will go numb and my finger will stop vibrating

maybe someone's soul is calling me

maybe it's a sign saying that i have superpowers

maybe it vibrates real fast once i point it in the direction i need to get what i need in life

hmmmm

nAH google says it's because of stress and minor muscle strain i'll be fineeeee

_two weeks later_

aAH please i'm meltin' nooooo

-

one of psych2go's animators is rly pulling out the dsmp art in their videos

( ** _ ~~because they know all us dsmp!fans need it the most /hj~~_** )

started with n

napia? anyways their art is very pogchamp

byeee :)


	30. 🚫 march 8

vwoop there i go again


	31. 🦋🎤 march 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> g

so i told my friend that i lowkey looked like junpei

(cuz i do)

and they were like

'pre-monster or post-monster?'

and i _felt things_

i

why are they like this

(the nons: _who tf is junpei_ )

(o7)

everytime i mention junpei

(o7)

my brain goes o7

because junpei

(o7)

_deserves the o7_

no spoilers here :)

no thoughts, head empty, just schlatt singin'

he's actually pretty good ngl

_search it up on yt bcuz oh my goodness_

_\- he has a good taste in music_

_\- he can SING_

platonically simpin' for schlatt

like

if he had walked past me on a street once for a split second

i would be surprised

and blessed with his SchlattWalk™️

apparently schlatt is a slow being 

and i _resonate_ with that

i can't even get out of bed sometimed

(but i have to because school is mandatory)

(not that i don't like school)

(but i don't like gettin' up early)

like once i slept 13 hours

(not my record)

and was STILL tired

bruh the summaries went from grammatically correct sentences that were actual summaries of the chapter

to

_**g** _

(whyyy)

(oh wait it's because i have no content that isn't me rantin' about smthn)

(isn't that the entire point of this work?)

(no, it is not)

(wait)

(it is??? i think?)

(maybe)

uh oh

i'm kinda goin' back to the anime

but i'm still deep in the mcyt

i'm gonna swim up and take a peek into anime

annndddd since i'm goin' back to the anime

i'm gonna start simpin' again :')

it's already kinda started

here's a diagram with a cool background for reference

(i made this in a minute with a finger don't judge)

(aw it won't load)

~~schlattbur supremacy~~

dadbattle be like

ba boo da da sa bee ba bee ba bo da boo dee

ba bo da da boo se ba bo ba da da bo dee

bo bee bo bo bo bo bee bee bo bo bo bo

bo bee bo bo bo bo bee bee bo bo bo bo

bo dee bo

se bo bo

bee doo

ba da ba da sa bo da bo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bro >10K words pog???


	32. 🥚🦋 march 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my content is saved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i found this incorrect quotes generator and i LOVE it sm
> 
> all prompts/credits go to scatterpatter  
> uhh type in scatterpatter and find the generator :)

techno: phil and i are having a baby

ranboo: that's gre-

techno, slamming adoption papers on the table: it's you, sign here

-

techno: what time is it?

ranboo: i don’t know; pass me that saxophone and we’ll find out

ranboo: *plays sax loudly and extremely out of tune*

phil: WHO THE FUCK IS PLAYING THE SAXOPHONE AT TWO IN THE MORNING

ranboo: it’s 2 am

-

dream: i was arrested for being too cool

george: the charges were dropped due to a lack of supporting evidence

-

dream: i'm incredibly fast at math

george: alright, what's 30x17?

dream: 47

george: that's not even close

dream: but it was fast

-

dream: so what do you do?

george: i work in genetic research, and i'm currently trying to eliminate all Cancers

dream: wow, impressive

george: then I'll move on to Leos

-

(apparently dream is a leo)

-

dream: here's some advice

george: i didn't ask for any

dream: too bad. i'm stuck here with my thoughts and you're the only one who talks to me

-

dream: who thinks i can fit 15 marshmallows in my mouth?

george: you’re a hazard to society

sapnap: and a coward. DO TWENTY

-

karl: how's the sexiest person here~?

sapnap: i don't know, how are they~?

karl, flustered: i-

quackity, from across the room: i'm doing great, thanks!

-

karl: i told quackity his ears flush when he lies

sapnap: why?

karl: look

karl: hey quackity! do you love us?

quackity, covering his ears: no

sapnap:

-

tommy: some of you may die, but that’s a sacrifice i’m willing to make

-

tommy: i went through an entire character arc during exile

tommy: i became more depressed if you’re curious

ghostbur: we're still in exile, don't worry, there's time for a redemption arc still!

tommy: i’m going to get worse on purpose

-

(i kinda changed that one so it would fit better in the context of dsmp but it's still the same)

-

*tubbo and tommy skipping stones on a lake*

tubbo: it’s such a beautiful evening

tommy, whispering: take that you fucking lake

-

tommy: *holding a bottle* is this whiskey or perfume?

tubbo: *chugs entire bottle*

tubbo: it’s perfume

-

ranboo: so apparently the 'bad vibes' i've been feeling are actually severe psychological distress

-

ranboo: people are always asking me if i'm a morning person or a night person

ranboo: and i'm just like, 'buddy! i'm barely even a PERSON!'

-

techno: i'd like to offer you moral support, but i have questionable morals

-

dream, holding a python: guys i impulsively bought a snake, what do I name him

george: you did WHAT-

sapnap: william snakespeare

-

quackity: are you the big spoon or the little spoon?

george: i'm a knife

dream, from across the room: he's the little spoon

-

ranboo: you're the love of my life and my best friend, i would do anything for you

tubbo: i want you to eat three meals a day and have a decent sleep schedule

ranboo: absolutely not

-

wilbur: three words. say them and i'm yours

schlatt: three words.

wilbur:

-

ranboo, struggling to keep upright in his one-inch heels: yeah, i-i don’t really think heels are for me

eret, pointing at him and walking flawlessly in sparkly golden six-inch heels: WEAK

-

(this isn't ranboo slander)

-

george: WHAT’S YOUR TYPE

dream: anything, honestly, but nerds especially

george, desperately, as dream bleeds out: **_YOUR BLOOD TYPE_**

dream: oh! b positive

george: DON'T TRY TO CHEER ME UP JUST TELL ME YOUR BLOOD TYPE

dream:

-

techno: where are you going?

tommy: to get ice cream or commit a felony, i’ll decide on the way there

-

~~_me perdonas_ ~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no thoughts head empty just me perdonas on loop


	33. ⬛ march 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh oh haven't had a possible tw in a long time

i researched pico today

i

c!pico: survivor of mass school shooting, 99.99% possibility of ptsd, saw some shit

fnf!pico: uwu gay catboy go brrrrr

also a quote he says in pico's school is

(which, by the way, gives off HEAVY riddle school vibes

also i watched dantdm play riddle school 1-5

riddle school 4 scared me tbh

then i played the entire series myself :')

including the timeskip ones)

"instead of listening to music,"

"why not just make the music?"

it was smthn like that but EITHER WAY it was foreshadowin'

also week 7 be like ugh

literally

i've got no clue who the mystery character is i'm not a newgrounds kid lol

-

on computer from now

\- 

i'm listening to overhead vs. whitty mod on loop

my dad put my face through a face filter and turned on the feminine filter

like i looked COMPLETELY different

i think ik why people didn't recognize cinderella when she went to the ball lol

wait

if cinderella's shoe didn't fit anyone else and perfectly fit her

then why did it fall off?????

conspiracy theories go brrr

short chap because tired


	34. march 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i make new revelations

i spent three hours reading soulmateau!klance fics staying up until 12

and somehow i wake up by myself at exactly 7:07 am

hEHHHHH

but enough about me,

(where did i hear that from)

time for PLOT

(ok maybe not plot but HEADCANONS)

(or plot)

(idk yet)

fushiguro megumi likes strawberry-banana smoothies and you cannot change my mind

that's it 😃

anyways almost a year ago when pigstep came out i was like

'alr when's the end update and/or end disc'

then it said 1.17 would be the cave update

like YAYY finally

but when where end?

hopefully 1.18-19

cuz idk of any other updates they could add

i wasn't there for half the updates so i missed out on,,a lot

i was very confused

anyways anyways

i started composing a disc idea for the end

it'd be less intense than the end music disc concepts on yr

it'd just have a 'we won, but at what cost' vibe and yet nostalgic at the same time

unfortunately i'm not a theory kid and don't understand the meanings of certain types of music very well

i just know that certain notes in a certain order make it sad while others make it happy

i haven't figured out which ones :') mainly because when the school year started and the work was pilin' up i was like

'ehhhhh i can do this on the weekend'

i did not do it on the weekend

or for half a year after that

but then it's today i remember

that i tried to compose a song

i debated on what to name it

obviously it'd be a play on words

like pigstep which is piglin + dubstep

someone help lol

a. era

b. fiend

c. orchid

WAIT

NO

uh OH

FORTNITE'S ENDIN' IN LIKE 3 DAYS

IDK IF I CAN GRIND FAST ENOUGH

BUT I'VE GOT HOMEWORK

ehhhhh but i don't even have that much

BUT YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE AN A IN A SINGLE CLASS

one day off would be fiiinnnnee

yeah i'm takin' a day off

_please_ i haven't gamed in the past two months

i need to _**grind**_

nanami likes sponge cake

pi :)

(me n my friend competed and they won)

(this happened two years ago)

(they memorized 270)

3.14159265358979323846264338327950288419716939937510582097649445923078164062862089986280348253421170679

i memorized 20 more digits but because it's been two years and my brain is full of

1\. anime

2\. mcyt

3\. homework

4\. please i just need the slightly damp cold morning air i felt at school it clears my head

and therefore i cannot remember :')


	35. 🚫 march 13

:(


End file.
